


Fictober drabble #13

by devovere



Series: Fictober 2018 drabbles [13]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Bondage and Discipline, Dialogue Heavy, Dominant Chakotay, Drabble, Edgeplay, Emotions, F/M, Fictober 2018, Not Beta Read, Submissive Janeway, nothing graphic though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 11:00:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16283348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devovere/pseuds/devovere
Summary: Prompt: "Try harder, next time."





	Fictober drabble #13

He unties me, face stern. “A simple instruction,” he murmurs. “Did I fail to make myself clear?”

“No, sir. I failed to obey.”

“Are you sorry, at least?”

“Yes, sir. More sorry than I can say, sir. And afraid –”

He seizes the opening mercilessly. “Afraid of what?”

This is the edge for me, every time. Staying vulnerable, asking clearly for what I need.

“Of you ending this. Giving up on me.”

“That’s not how I’ll punish you. Not ever.”

I sag with relief.

Before the first lash, he says only, “Try harder, next time.”

“I will, sir. Thank you, sir.”


End file.
